


Prompt: Them’s The Breaks

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Ronon hates crutches
Series: Comfortween 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt: Them’s The Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 10\. Them’s the Breaks  
> Comforting someone with a broken bone or broken heart.
> 
> Not really a McShep fic but, just so you know, they are totally together in this.

The crutches were stupid so Ronon didn’t use them.

He could get around easy enough without them, or so he had thought until he’d lost his footing in the middle of the mess hall and ended up flat on his ass and covered in spaghetti.

“Here, let me give you a hand.”

Ronon pushed himself up, ignoring Rodney’s offer of help.He felt himself threatening to overbalance again and Rodney reached out to steady him and something just snapped.He shoved Rodney away, knocking the scientist into the nearest table, the edge of it hitting Rodney’s hip and startling a yelp out of him.

“Hey, Wait a damn minute.”

Fantastic.Now Sheppard was mad at him.

Ronon probably should have apologised but everyone was looking at him and McKay was talking to Sheppard now anyway, waving his hands and taking up all of Sheppard’s attention; just like he always did.Ronon used the distraction to limp off, the heavy cast of his broken leg making too much noise and slowing him down.

He reached his room, taking at least four times as long as he would normally take to arrive there.

Too slow.Too noisy. 

“Stupid,” he muttered, sitting down on his bed and easing his leg up to stretch across it.

He wasn’t running anymore.A broken leg while he was still a runner would have been a death sentence. It wasn’t anymore, he knew that but - -

His door chimed.

“Go away,” he called.

Rodney’s voice called out from the hall.“I brought you food.”

Ronon’s stomach must have had ears because it chose that moment to growl at him.He’d not had a chance to to eat before he fell on his ass.

“Fine,” he grunted.“Come in.”

The door opened and Rodney came in, hovering hesitantly for a second before committing.

“I got you a bit of everything good,” he said, holding the covered tray out in offering. 

Ronon gestured for the tray.

“Right, your leg.” Rodney brought the tray over to Ronon.“I, uh, does it hurt?”

Ronon took a huge mouthful of spaghetti.“No.”

“I’ve never broken a bone,” Rodney admitted. 

Ronon grunted in answer, taking a bite of hash browns.Rodney knew what he liked, didn’t care what food went with other food.Good was good. Ronon appreciated that sort of thinking.

“I imagine it would hurt,” Rodney went on.“But then I also imagine that your tolerance of pain is a little bit higher than mine, so...yeah.”Rodney paused.“I also imagine that it must be hard not to be as - well - I mean, you were running for so long that - - not being able to move quickly must be hard.”

“M’not a runner anymore,” Ronon said, unsurprised that Rodney had figured the exact problem out. “It’s stupid to be bothered by it.I try not to let things I can’t change bother me.”

He’d said those words to Rodney before and Rodney had made things better.There was nothing Rodney could make better now.

“It’s not stupid,” Rodney said.“I know stupid, I see it every day. Seriously, you think that the SGC could only stoop so low and then the next batch of scientists are somehow even more dumb and - that’s not the point.”

Ronon took a huge bite of brownie.“You gonna get to the point any time soon?”

Rodney rolled his eyes.“The point is, Conan, that you’re allowed to let things bother you.Having a broken leg is something that is allowed to bother you. It may not mean now what it would have meant then but you lived in that mindset for a long time.It’s understandable to still think like that sometimes.It would be more stupid if you didn’t.”

Ronon stopped eating.What McKay said made sense.It helped, having that external validation.He slid one of the three brownies on his tray over to Rodney.

“Take the brownie, McKay.”

Rodney took it eagerly.“Is this your way of apologising for shoving me into a table?”

“I’m still not using the crutches,” he said, avoiding the question.“Take the damn brownie and get out.”

Rodney moved to the door.

“McKay?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for shoving you.”

“Sorry enough to give me another brownie?”

“Get out, McKay.”


End file.
